How the Vohhydstar Government functions
'How' the Government functions The Government and Hierarchy of Vohhydstar is a tad confusing, but once you begin to understand it it gets much easier. : Here are some important things to know : ''' *The Senate is made up of 400 Representatives, 4 High Senators, 20 Senators, and the Chancellor. 100 Representatives per Hemisphere, 1 High Senator per Hemisphere, 5 Senators per Hemisphere. The 100 Representatives in one Hemisphere meet, with the 5 Senators present, and debate about a subject until a decision is made, that they then convince the 5 Senators of. Then, the 5 Senators appeal to the High Senator. They take a vote. Majority wins this vote. In the event of a Kingdom Court, all 400 Representatives meet with all 4 High Senators and 20 Senators, then convince all the 24 Senators present of the decision. Those Senators then take a vote in a room with the Chancellor, who is also present. If the vote is unbalanced, Majority wins. If it ties, the Chancellor is the tie-breaker and decides on what shall be done. *The Council of Stars contains the four kings of each hemisphere, along with the Emperor's personal advisers and helpers, the Admiral Lord of the Military, and the Chancellor of the Senate. This council meets to discuss war's, peace with other Kingdom's if there are any to be found, and for the Emperor to be told of current situations and news. The Council of Stars meets once every four months, and a year in Vohhydstar is sixteen months. For more information on the Vohhydstar calendar and events, go to this link: *There are four Kings/Queens of Vohhydstar. A King of the South, North, East, and West. Each of these King/Queens controls one entire Hemisphere of The Kingdom of Vohhydstar's territory. A King/Queen can overrule anything done in his/her Hemisphere, along with give or take land for any fair reason. If the reason is unfair, a Representative of the Senate can bring it up within a meeting of Representatives so that a new action can be decided in the Senate. *The Emperor of Vohhydstar serves a life term until he either decides to retire, for doing which he must go through a religious ceremony in order to hand the Avaersceptor to his successor, or he dies. If the Emperor is to die, then the Avaersceptor will go to a newborn male or female child. To decide who this child will be, the Chancellor, who is in control of the Empire while the Emperor is dead or gone, will go through a long religious process with the Hiehr Priest to locate the chosen child, or chosen one, to success the Emperor. If the Emperor is to have already found this child with the Hiehr Priest before his death, this child will already be marked as his Successor. *When the Emperor is dead and has no successor who is older then the age of twenty rotations, the Chancellor will be in control of the Empire, and have the Avaersceptor kept locked in a secret vault within the Temple of Gods. When the Emperor is alive and only away and has a successor or no successor, the Chancellor will still be in control, and the Emperor will still have the Avaersceptor. *The Hiehr Priest is the Chief religious adviser to the Emperor and to the entire Kingdom. He is the only one who can override the Emperor's decisions by publicly speaking against them or shaming him in front of the gods. The Emperor goes to the Hiehr Priest for religious subjects including Marriage, Personal Advice, Advice on the kingdom, and to ask for Prophecies the Gods of Vohhyd have spoken. For more information on the religion of Vohhydstar, follow this link: *For more information on the Avaersceptor and the Emperor's special belongings, go here: *For more information on the Emperor and history of Emperor's before him, go here: *For a top ten list of the top ten ancient Emperor's of Vohhydstar, go here: If you would like more information on governmental functions or something has not been listed here that should be or is confusing, please message an Administrator and kindly let them know. We are always looking for constructive criticism and ways to improve our Wikia! Have a nice day. '''Credits * Credit to Alcenion Origin, the Founder of this site, for creating the Avaersceptor, the system of electing a new Emperor, the layers of Government and functions, and the Hiehr Priest. * Credit to Lawrence Ironhawk for helping with creating the Council ranks All contributions to The Kingdom Of Vohhydstar Wiki are released under the CC-BY-SA License. Every page on this Wikia should have a Credit at the bottom; even if you are giving Credit to yourself and saying it is original work. If you find something on it that is not original work, or not giving proper credit, please inform an Administrator so we can deal with the issue. Category:Hierarchy‏ Category:History Category:Council of Stars